Titanium Man Armors
TITANIUM MAN ARMOR MK I (Bullski) ''' Bullski designed this armor to rival Iron Man and prove the superiority of Soviet science. After the destruction of his MK II armor, Bullski continued to wear his original armor for many more years, including as a member of the Soviet Super Soldiers. Composed largely of titanium, this armor is generally stronger and tougher but also heavier and slower than Iron Man armors. POWERED ARMOR Concussive Blast D8, Cybernetic Senses D6, Superhuman Durability D10, Superhuman Strength D10, Supersonic Flight D10 '''SFX: Area Attack. Against multiple targets, for each additional target add D6 and keep an additional effect die. SFX: Force Rings. When inflicting an Entrapped complication on a target, add a D6 and step up the effect die. SFX: Heavily Reinforced. Spend a doom die to ignore physical stress or trauma. SFX: System Allocations. Shutdown one Powered Armor power to step up another Powered Armor power. Spend a doom die to recover that power. Limit: Charged System. Shutdown a power to add that power die to the doom pool. Activate an opportunity to recover. * TITANIUM MAN ARMOR MK II (Bullski) Bullski and the armor were further augmented by Half-Face. Bullski also forced Sergei to add his unique credit card teleportation system. This armor was heavily damaged and Bullski thought dead after an Energiya rocket explosion. POWERED ARMOR Concussive Blast D10, Cybernetic Senses D6, Superhuman Durability D10, Superhuman Strength D10, Supersonic Flight D10 SFX: Area Attack. Against multiple targets, for each additional target add D6 and keep an additional effect die. SFX: Credit Card Teleportation System. When you shutdown Titanium Man Armor MK II, you may reactivate it as a reaction. SFX: Force Rings. When inflicting an Entrapped complication on a target, add a D6 and step up the effect die. SFX: Heavily Reinforced. Spend a doom die to ignore physical stress or trauma. SFX: System Allocations. Shutdown one Powered Armor power to step up another Powered Armor power. Spend a doom die to recover that power. Limit: Charged System. Shutdown a power to add that power die to the doom pool. Activate an opportunity to recover. * TITANIUM MAN ARMOR MK III (Gremlin) Gremlin designed a brand new Titanium Man armor to assist his fellow Soviet Super Soldiers in battle; It also incorporated stolen Stark technology. Much like the Crimson Dynamo Armor Mark IV Gremlin himself designed; It was an updated version of an older persona. POWERED ARMOR Cybernetic Senses D6, Superhuman Durability D10, Godlike Strength D12, Supersonic Flight D10 SFX: Heavily Reinforced. Spend a doom die to ignore physical stress or trauma. SFX: System Allocations. Shutdown one Powered Armor power to step up another Powered Armor power. Spend a doom die to recover that power. Limit: Charged System. Shutdown a power to add that power die to the doom pool. Activate an opportunity to recover. WEAPONS PLATFORM Weapons D10 SFX: Area Attack. Against multiple targets, for each additional target add d6 and keep an additional effect die. SFX: Force Rings. When inflicting an Entrapped complication on a target, add a D6 and step up the effect die. SFX: Versatile. Replace a Weapons die with 2d8 or 3d6 on your next roll. Limit: Charged System. Shutdown a power to add that power die to the doom pool. Activate an opportunity to recover. * TITANIUM MAN ARMOR MK IV (Modern) The current Titanium Man Armor's design is a slightly modified version of the armor designed by the Gremlin; This time designed for an average-sized person. The full range of this suit's functions are still largely unknown. It is capable of operating in space, including under high-gravity conditions. Presumably Bullski is still reliant on its life support. Weaponry includes versions of previous models' "radar rings" eye and hand blasters, as well as an EMP generator. A scope can be extended for sniping. POWERED ARMOR Concussive Blast D10, Cybernetic Senses D6, Superhuman Durability D10, Godlike Strength D12, Supersonic Flight D10 SFX: Area Attack. Against multiple targets, for each additional target add D6 and keep an additional effect die. SFX: EMP. Target multiple tech-based opponents. Add a D6 or step up the lowest die in the doom pool by +1 for each target and add them to a dice pool including Concussive Blast. Return added dice to doom pool and shutdown this SFX. Recover by activating an opportunity or during a Transition Scene. SFX: Force Rings. When inflicting an Entrapped complication on a target, add a D6 and step up the effect die. SFX: Heavily Reinforced. Spend a doom die to ignore physical stress or trauma. SFX: System Allocations. Shutdown one Powered Armor power to step up another Powered Armor power. Spend a doom die to recover that power. Limit: Charged System. Shutdown a power to add that power die to the doom pool. Activate an opportunity to recover. Category:Items Category:Battlesuits Category:Soviet Super Soldiers